


fuck me like you mean it

by pixi8dust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan, puppy bang chan, slight degradation, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi8dust/pseuds/pixi8dust
Summary: "master, i'm sorry!" chan exclaimed, "i just want to make you feel good!""then fuck me like you actually mean that, dumb dog."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 61





	fuck me like you mean it

chan was tied to a leash, whimpering louder each time minho pulled harder on it. he thrusted messily inside his master, he wanted to please him so bad. 

unfortunately, minho showed no signs of pleasure, but rather annoyance at the puppy boy for trying to fuck him in such a pathetic way. 

"is that all you can do?" he questioned, his voice cold and gaze piercing right through him. 

the older male felt a rush of emotions run through his body at his words. its was so embarrassing, yet so arousing, to be humiliated like that. he felt absolutely dumb for liking it so much. 

minho rolled his eyes, "fucking slut, when i ask you something you answer it." he demanded. chan just submissively lowered his gaze, unable to find the right words to respond. 

"you can't even fucking think, you're so embarrassing." minho pulled harder on the leash, making the older choke. chan could just whimper and try not to make anything that could possibly anger his master even more. 

once minho noticed tears forming on the brim of chan's eyes, he stopped, giving the puppy a few seconds to catch his breath and possibly think of a response. 

"master, i'm sorry!" chan exclaimed, "i just want to make you feel good!" he said between whimpers, tears falling down his cheeks and unto minho's chest. 

he was so pathetic, it almost made minho felt bad for him. almost. 

"then fuck me like you actually mean that, dumb dog.", is all the brunette replied. 

chan looked up at him, he had that familiar lost puppy expression painted on his face.   
minho coeed at him, and ruffled his haired. perhaps it was the moment to have a little sympathy for the older boy. 

"need to me teach you how, baby?"

chan nodded shyly, his cheeks and ears tinted a bright pink color that made him look cuter than ever before.

minho smiled as he wrapped his legs around his puppy's waist, and slowly pushed him inside himself. 

eventually, minho helped chan create a consistent pace that benefited both of them. 

"you're doing, fuck- such a good job, puppy." minho moaned. 

chan gave him a light smile as he kept thrusting the way minho guided him too, enjoying how the younger's ass clenched around his cock. 

"am i- am i making you feel good, master?" 

minho couldn't help but smile at him, "so good, baby. you make me feel so good." 

chan's body trembled at the compliment, which just happened to encourage him to keep going, to keep making his master feel good. 

he thrusted harder all of a sudden, which had minho gasping and whining out loud. the way his puppy fucked into him was so amazing, filling him in all the right spots. 

"master, m gonna cum." chan warned, "can i please breed you master, please! puppy wants to breed you so bad!" he pleaded. 

and minho couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes staring right at him. 

"go ahead, baby."

minho arched his back and slowly caressed chan's cheeks as the older came inside him, filling him up with his cum.

and it didn't take long for minho to spill his cum all over their chests after that. 

"that's my good boy." he praised with a warm smile on his face. 

"m a good boy?"

"yes you are, stupid dog." he teased. 

chan smiled at his words, he was happy to have minho as he partner. and sure enough, the feeling was reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this past midnight and im tired, so its pretty short, sorry abt that ;( 
> 
> but regardless, hope u enjoyed it just as much as i enjoyed writing it. ^_^ kudos and comments r always very appreciated:D


End file.
